Up to the present, to support the novice, trainee bike rider, the adult had to grip onto either the seat of the child or the seat of the bike. Often he/she must have another hand on the handle bar to help steer. This may lead to injury to both child and adult. More recently, children learning to ride bicycles have required addition to the bicycle of a set of training wheels, thus presenting support and stability to the vehicle when the novice is mounted; when training wheels are removed, problems develop for the adult who is assisting in the learning process. This abnormal bending position which the adult assumes while guiding and running along, supporting the child can lead to back strain. Also, the rear bike wheel often presents a stumbling block. It is ideal for the adult to balance the bike while located directly behind it, so as to be in perfect position to react if the bike begins to lean uncontrollably to the left or the right. The present invention eliminates bending and provides a stable support which the adult can grip to stabilize the bicycle and child while positioning the adult behind the child and rear wheel. Also, when the adult is behind the bike, the height of the present pole with the guiding grip at the top visually amplifies any erratic tilting motions of the child or the bike and one can thus anticipate the need to grab on or get a better grip on the pole, quickly before the child completely loses balance. Accordingly, the present invention provides an alternative that is not currently available when one makes the decision to remove a child's training wheels. Installation and removal of the pole is by hand tightening and loosening; no tools being required. The vice-like clamp is easily removed with pliers or wrench to loosen a simple nut.
The present invention provides a most convenient transition from bicycle training wheels. A custom retrofitted extension pole is used by the adult to balance the bicycle. It is secured to the upper rear wheel fork by a readily detachable mount. This innovation thus provides a simple, inexpensive and removable or replaceable stabilizing unit. As a so-called BIKE STICK (.TM.), it is a uniquely mounted extension pole, manually engaged by an adult to balance a bicycle while a child learns to ride, without training wheels. Whereas, the adult using the BIKE STICK (.TM.) avoids bending over and back strain; the invention it helps an adult assist a child in developing balance, confidence, the ability to lean into turns, and achieve speed control. Falls, collisions, injuries and fear can all be reduced when learning to ride a bike with this balance BIKE STICK. (.TM.).